1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of preserving the freshness of a harvested crop, a freshness preservation device, a repository, and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Preserving the freshness of a harvested crop is significantly important as the value of a harvested crop is greatly affected by its freshness. The freshness of a crop can be evaluated based on, for example, weight loss (amount of water lost through transpiration). One conventional technique of preserving the freshness of a crop is refrigeration (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-267348).